Clear Midnights
by Blake-Schawarz
Summary: 2x4 This is a weird lil fic about getting up at midnight and finding things you hadn't expected...and forgetting what you originally got up for


Yo, this is the first story for a while, but it's kinda hard without my muse around…I try…this is my long coming 2x4 that came to me while I was watching Rugrats of all things. So enjoy. 

Quatre got up and yanked a jumper over his head. The moon shone in his window, he grabbed the slim silver torch on his bedside table and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, found the peanut butter and was about to search for the corn thins when he noticed someone on the window seat, looking up at the stars.

Quatre walked quietly over to the window seat and tapped the figure on the shoulder. It jumped and turned to look at Quatre.

"Quatre, you startled me," the figure said. Quatre recognized the voice instantly. Duo. What was Duo doing sitting on the window seat in the middle of the night?

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing?"

"Well, I hadn't expected, when I came for a midnight snack to find a Duo sitting on the window seat for some strange reason," Quatre said sarcastically.

"I like to look at the sky when I can't sleep, so mysterious…It's so big, and we know so little about it. It reminds me of when I was little, and looking at the sky after everyone had gone to bed, remembering the stories Sister Helen told me, about how people thought the stars got their places."

"Yeah…" Quatre looked at the sky, "I've never thought of it as mysterious though…."

"Nah, neither has Hilde, I seem to be the only one weird enough to think of the sky as mysterious…my mind works in weird ways…"

"Making you more unique and loveable."

"Yeah, I've always been unique, not many people can lay a claim to having killed nearly every person they've ever met. God, I probably killed my parents."

"Don't be silly Duo…you sound as if you personally held a gun to each person's head and shot them."

"The stars kinda have that effect on me…makes me think about Sister and Father…"

"Well, tell me about them…about the church, everything."

"Will you stop telling me not to be silly?"

"When you stop being silly I'll stop telling you."

Duo smiled, reaching around Quatre to pull him closer. Quatre shuffled toward Duo, leaning against him slightly.

"At the church I was the smallest…Sister Helen was always telling me how cute I was, and to keep out of trouble. I always had a Band-Aid somewhere, usually my knees, elbows or face. Sister Helen told me that if I kept picking at my scabs, I'd stop being cute. Like I'd be cute forever."

"You don't think you're cute anymore?"

"Nah, I grew up, anyway, it's not like anyone's had the time to compliment me on anything…it's been years since anyone has said anything about the way I look…I guess I could be, you never mph" Duo was silenced from his rambling by Quatre kissing him. Gently, like Quatre himself, he pressed his lips against Duo's. Quatre pulled back several minutes later, slowly opening his eyes. Duo found his voice and whispered:

"Do you think I'm cute Mr. Winner?"

"Mr. Maxwell, such a personal question, you can't honestly expect to answer that do you?"

"Oh but you must, I might be inclined to open this window and see if I can fly."

"We don't want that do we? Hmm, do I or do I not think you're cute, that's a tough one…yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I think you're cute."

"In that case, I think I should tell you that I think you're pretty cute to Mr. Winner." Duo pulled Quatre gently onto his lap. Quatre kissed him quickly and looked over his shoulder at the sky.

"You know, you're pretty mysterious yourself Mr. Maxwell."

"Yeah, well, I'll tell my story, in my own time, bit by bit, the same way we find out about the stars."

"Bit by bit."

"Yes, but right now I have a more important problem."

"What?"

"I'm freezing?"

"Me too."

"Allow me to escort you to your room." Quatre got off Duo, and Duo got up and offered his arm to Quatre. Quatre took it and Duo lead him to his room.

"So, this is my room," Quatre said, when they were standing outside his room.

"Yeah," Duo leant close to Quatre and kissed him, hands sliding gently around Quatre's waist. Quatre linked his arms around Duo's neck. Several minutes later they broke off.

"Good night Duo," Quatre said, turning in. Duo smiled dreamily, he felt like he was walking on air as he walked to his room, flopping on it ungracefully, falling asleep with a goofy smile on his face.

Please let me know what you thought, and if anyone knows of a muse needing a writer, I'm open to all options…please drop me a line at sport_chick_30@hotmail.com later, Blake


End file.
